


Human AU: One Shots

by D_f_m22



Series: Human AU [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_f_m22/pseuds/D_f_m22
Summary: My human AU (found here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647989/chapters/26203329 ) has taken on a life of its own in my mind so I've created a space for random chapters that won't make it into the main story.





	Human AU: One Shots

“Do you have to wear braces and a bow tie?” Basil asked incredulously as he eyed the young man sat at his kitchen table. This was the young man who had been recently been

appointed River’s research assistant and had stolen the hearts of many of the young postgraduate students-he’d even turned Amy and Frances’ head on more than one occasion when their paths had crossed on a New year’s Eve party and at several more Saturday night faculty dinners since then. The female attention that the new research assistant had gained hadn’t been missed by Basil.

“It’s a bit much, I mean, you’re not in pantomime, are you?”

“Ignore him, sweetie,” River chirped as she patted the young man’s shoulder. “I think you look dashing, Johnny.”

Basil snorted, eyebrows shooting up.

“You’re old enough to be his mother,” Basil mumbled. “Stop bloody flirting.”

River chuckled and winked at Johnny who offered a sheepish grin back.

“Don’t worry Bas—” Johnny went to say before he was interrupted by the grumpy Scot.

“It’s Basil,” he corrected quickly.

“Don’t worry, Basil,” Johnny repeated. “I like my women much older and typically more bones and dust and dead.”

Basil’s eyes widened in alarm at the young man’s words, River chuckled and brought her tea to her lips. She took a sip, prolonging the moment for as long as possible and enjoying her partner’s uncharacteristic look of confusion. Elegantly, she placed the ceramic mug down with a clink and wiped at the corners of her mouth.

“He’s specialising in burial archaeology of the Ancient Egyptian queens,” River explained. “There’s no cause for alarm. Anyway, I’d never flirt with anyone but you, pumpkin.”

Basil rolled his eyes, placing his own cup in the sink and glancing at the kitchen clock.

“Missy and Freya will be here in half an hour,” he said not-so -subtly as he tried to hurry River and Johnny’s meeting along. “And your nail

appointment is in an hour.”

“Oh, is that Missy Kosch?” Johnny asked eagerly. “I read her paper on Ancient Egyptian burial rituals.”

“That’s the one and only,” River laughed as she started to pack up her papers. “You should get in touch, she might be able to help you with some primary sources and reading over you latest chapter. Of course, her expertise would be from an anthropological stance, but there’s definitely scope for that in your research. She’s trying to get back into some light research work, actually, so it’s pretty good timing.”

Johnny nodded eagerly.

“Have you got her email?” He asked, to which Basil laughed. River shot him a warning look before turning back to Johnny.

“Missy’s not very good at replying to emails, sweetie, you’re best to catch her in person. In fact, we’re having a little get together this evening, why don’t you join us? It’ll be a good networking opportunity.”

Now it was Basil’s turn to scowl.

“Really?” Johnny asked eagerly. “That sound great.”

“Fantastic,” River beamed. “I’ll see you at 8pm.”

Before Basil had the chance to complain any further, the doorbell rang and Freya’s excitable laugh could be heard echoing into the house.

XXXXXXXX

Missy, River and Freya walked out of the nail shop and into the chilly winter air. Wide smiles lined all their faces, the two adults walking behind and talking away as the youngster skipped ahead.

“Freya, we’re going into Waitrose first, come on sweetheart you can choose a cake,” Missy shouted, smiling as her daughter ran back to her. “Good girl. Now River, tell me, Basil’s getting jealous of your new research assistant. How funny. Does he still go that brilliant fuchsia colour when he’s embarrassed?”

River snorted and nodded.

“Oh yes, he most definitely does.”

“What’s fuchsia, mummy?” Freya asked as she peered up at Missy and River.

“It was the colour you went last Wednesday when you decided to have a strop because I told you no more sweets,” Missy answered instantly.

Freya glared up at Missy, looking like her mirror image.

“Mummy! Do you have to embarrass me in front of auntie River?” Freya hissed. “That’s so not cool.”

River laughed and ruffled Freya’s hair.

“Don’t worry sweetie, I’ve seen your mummy have a fair few strops in her time. Maybe later I’ll tell you about a few.”

Freya poked her tongue out at her mother before turning away and skipping towards the cake aisle.

“So, this wee Johnny, he’s going to be there tonight?” Missy asked.

River nodded.

“Yes, he is.”

Missy grinned.

“We’re going to have some fun. Really, River, you should beat cancer more often.”


End file.
